


I'm Not Sorry I Met You

by molaspacini



Category: Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: F/F, Fresme, Gen, On-Again/Off-Again Relationship, Prom, dumb girlfriends being cute, mola and shiny mentions, prom queens, zig and jonah who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molaspacini/pseuds/molaspacini
Summary: It's prom season and Frankie, fresh off a tumultuous breakup, doesn't have anyone to go with. Unless...Maybe some people just aren't meant to stay away from each other.





	I'm Not Sorry I Met You

Frankie sat at the caf, poking at today's "mystery meat." Next to her, Shay and Lola chattered away about prom — they had every detail down, from their dresses to how they'd match the color of their nails to their boyfriends' ties.

Frankie, on the other hand... not so much.

Lola glanced over at Frankie, noticing her spacing out. "What color dress are you wearing, Franks? I think red would look really cute on you. Or blue! Or purple, even."

Frankie made a face. "Kind of hard to pick a dress when you don't have a date."

Lola and Shay immediately shared a look.

"What?" Frankie said. God, she hated when they did that.

Shay shrugged. "Well, it's just—"

"Why don't you just ask her already Franks?" Lola said. "She's totally still into you. It's super obvious."

"Esme and I broke up weeks ago," Frankie mumbled.

Shay rolled her eyes. "Yeah. "Broke up.""

Lola smirked. "Right. That must be why I saw you guys smooching in the parking lot the other day."

"It... it was nothing!" Frankie protested.

Lola just shook her head. "Yeah, right. Face it, Franks. You two just can't stay away from each other."

Frankie scoffed for a second, then tossed her hands up, giving in. She knew her friends were right— the two couldn't stay away from each other. Every time Frankie tried to call it off, tried to say she wasn't ready for a relationship or that it couldn't possibly work between them... she found herself right back in Esme's arms. She couldn't explain it. There was just... an energy between them.

"She's not going to say yes," Frankie said.

"Why wouldn't she?" Shay said.

"Yeah, you two are perfect for each other. You're like, my second, well, third favorite ship. After me and Miles and Kim and Kanye."

Frankie sighed. There really was only one person she wanted to take to prom, much as she tried to fight it. "So, what do I do? Flowers? A poster? A dance?"

"Please, anything but a dance," Lola said.

"No offense," Shay added.

"Well, we've got to think fast," Frankie said. "Prom is in two weeks! How can I possibly come up with—"

"Frankie?"

Frankie spun around, feeling a tap on her shoulder. "E-Esme," she gulped, her heart already beating so fast. Dammit.

Esme smiled politely at Shay and Lola, who were watching the two like they were an episode of 90210. "I was just wondering..." Esme said to Frankie. She paused. "Oh, screw it..." She reached into her backpack and pulled out a teddy bear. "I was going to ask you in a really cute way, write on this with marker. I know you've got a thing for stuffed animals. But I couldn't find any sharpies, and I couldn't think of a pun, and—" She practically shoved the bear into Frankie's hands, her own palms trembling like crazy. "So, do you wanna go to prom with me?"

Lola and Shay squealed.

"Yes," Frankie said immediately. "I... yes!" She pulled Esme in and kissed her, harder than she ever had. She'd never done this before, kissed her proudly in front of her friends. But she was tired of hiding. She was tired of fighting it.

Esme laughed. "Well, good..." she said, putting her arm around Frankie. "Because the stuffed animal was final sale."

Frankie just smiled. She was going to prom. She was going to prom with Esme.


End file.
